Black Lodge and other misc songs
by angelofdeath-1985
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent centered maybe sometimes another but depends on what u say. Songfic story's R&R to vote on the next Yuffie relationship.T for later song's
1. Black Lodge

AN: Hello fan's of final fantasy 7. This is a old songfic I made in 04 and has been posted on here for a while. When reading it I noticed some error's and fixed them. If you enjoy this fanfic let me know that way I can make another. I don't own FF7 which is property of Squarenix or the song 'Black lodge' by Anthrax Enjoy.

Black Lodge

The man in the crimson cape stood there looking into the depth of the coffin where he once slept in to 'atone' for. 4 years he was out of the confining box that held him tightly, suffocating him for not being there to protect Lucretia. He silently placed his claw on the rim and closed his eyes in thought not noticing the presence behind him.

Worship the ground you barely walk on

You give all yourself but your angels are gone

Deny your body screaming

But your heart and your soul they're bleeding

Just to fall asleep is a god send

Until your demons appear again

The young woman ninja followed the man into his crypt using her stealth to watch him with out him noticing her their. She casually leaned on the door trim watching him. Her once boyish hair was now to her lower back and pulled into a low pony tail. She admitted to her self long ago that she had fallen in love with the dark gun slinger. He livid with the ninja three out of the four year after the meteor crisis. Yuffie watched as Vincent placed his hand on the rim of the coffin that confined him for 20 years or more with a sad smile placed firmly on her lips.

I am the witness to your demise

Vincent's hand laid on the rim and thought of the past. Yuffie explained time and time again that the 'angel' Lucretia that Vincent portrayed was no angel and at that moment he found it had to believe. He remembered how his clawed hand bit into Yuffie's upper arm. Her face shown no pain as the red rivulets ran across her pale skin. The in a calm voice she said if Lucretia was such and angel then why did she go to Hojo? Of course he had no reply so left and remembered the horror of what he just done. Later that night Yuffie found him and told him that it was okay and that she forgave him.

The biggest secret is one you can't keep

Lift up your head if your only asleep

You try to hold on to reason

Why can't you see t hat your leaving

My love for you knows no distance

But I can't fight your resistance

Yuffie sighed mentally at Vincent. She noticed not long ago that Vincent distanced himself from her. Her eyes clouded over in confusion as to why, but the only thing that she could think of was ...

"Lucretia" She breathed out as she turned and walked away. Yes Lucretia was no angel, for she was also her mother but the other child of Hojo's was not. Sephroth used to be a kind hearted person, she remembered one time when the avalanche gang was hunting him and her and Sephroth walked around the golden saucer. She also remembers that Vincent had caught her with him and asked it about it later. Sephroth was a great half brother. But as we know her mother Lucretia went to Hojo and as a consequence he injected her with a serum that would stop her aging at 20 which she was now and to make her immortal such as Vincent was. She told Vincent this but it was after the incident with her arm.

I am the witness to your demise

I am the one who saw though the lies

Vincent heard the soft noise of the name Lucretia from his companion. Yuffie Lucretia's child and Sephiroth sister. She to was injected with the stuff to make her forever young and immortal. He couldn't imagine that Sephiroth was her half brother until he saw them walking in the golden saucer. It was there that he found out the truth about Yuffie. And in the end it was Yuffie who laid the final blow to her brother Sephiroth as silent tears cascades down the young shinobi's face. Vincent slowly turned around from the coffin and walked out the door, forever closing it. He silently walked up the spiraling stair case to follow his companion's fading foot steps.

Give me

The one thing you can't give

Take me to

The black lodge where you live

Give me

The one thing you can't give

Take me to

The black lodge where you live

Yuffie sat in what she called the sun room of the mansion which was where the piano was housed. She leisurely stood up and stretched as she slowly walked over to the piano and started to play Beethoven's 5th symphony. The sound was a melody to her ears as she watched her finger's lightly play the keys. She did not notice the crimson figure standing behind her.

Deny your body's screaming

But your heart and soul are bleeding

Just to fall asleep is a god send

until your demons appear again

Vincent watched as Yuffie played the song and watched her fingers as they flew to the keys of the melodic song. Through the dark and dreary she always seemed to be happy and her happiness went to everyone. A small smile played on his lip's and he place both his hand and claw on each of her shoulder. Yuffie's playing stopped as she turned around to Vincent who was smiling at her.

I am the witness to your demise

I am the one who saw through the lies

My love has always be blind

"Vinnie" Yuffie asked questionably. "What are you..." Her talking stopped as Vincent knelt in front of her pulling a small box out of his pocket. A pale hand reached up and touched her face. Yuffie leaned into his hand and placed her on top of his.

Give me

The one thing you can't give

Take me to

The black lodge where you live

Give me

The one thing you can't give

Take me to

The black lodge where you live

"Yuffie." Vincent said as he looked into her eyes. "I have atoned from my 'sins' that I have placed on my self for unknown reasons. And you where through it all." He gulped as he opened the box to reveal a ring intrusted with diamonds and a ruby in the middle. "Do me this favor and become my wife. For with out you I am nothing."

"Yes." She said breathlessly. "Yes, Yes Vincent Valentine." She said as she hugged and kissed him as he placed the ring on her finger. The two knew that they would be together forever as the sun slowly slipped behind the Nibleheim mountains.

An: you like r&r. if u like it a lot I'll wright songfic. Thanks :) The angel of Death

PS if you also want maybe a different character... maybe.


	2. The Perfect Drug

AN: Hello to my lovely reviewer's. First off I would like to thank Chrissie's Heart for reviewing and for that have a cookie with loads of chocolate chips. This is another Yuffie/Vincent. The next one will be Reno/Yuffie. The song is The perfect drug by Nine Inch Nail. I also don't own FF7 only a copy :( though I wish I did. Don't forget to R&R.

_I got my head, but my head is unraveling_

_Cant keep control, cant keep track of where its traveling_

_I got my heart but my heart is no good_

_And your the only one that's understood_

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me_

_I shouldn't go but you're reaching back and shaking me_

_Turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky_

_The more I give to you, the more I die_

Vincent stood behind the group at the closing of the geostigma and Kadji fiasco as Cloud 'cleansed' Denzel. Out of his side vision he saw her... the tiny ninja dancing and jumping for joy that only she could muster. Her eyes twinkled softly as she gazed around at the small group and landing on Vincent.

A soft smile played on her lips for a second as she made eye contact.

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

In later years after the deep ground incident and the mere thought of what could have happened to Yuffie when Rosso the Red captured her made his heart clench painfully. At the WRO he caught her soft smile once againtowards him making it hard not to smile back. Yuffie came over to him and placed her slender arm's around his waist.

"Thanks Vincent." She whispered feverantly afterwards.

"Anything for you Yuffie." He said softly.

_You make me hard, when Im all soft inside_

_I see the truth, when Im all stupid eyed_

_The arrow goes straight through my heart_

_Without you everything just falls apart_

He realized then and there that he loved her. The way her eyes softened around him and the love that poured from her. She was addicting. Like a drug. The perfect drug for his monotone world. Her joy was everything and that was all that mattered to him.

_My blood wants to say hello to you_

_My feelings want to get inside of you_

_My soul is so afraid to realize_

_Every little word is a lack of me_

On her 23rd birthday he proposed to her. A smile played on her lips as she said yes. It was love and it was like a drug that just took him higher.

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

Year's later after the birth of their daughter, Yumi Valentine did he notice that he never aged and that Yuffie did. But even than she aged with grace.

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the drug, the perfect drug_

She died like the rest of there friends. Vincent was now a great great well it was so many he lost count after the years. She was the last to goat the ripe age of 89. She was smiling softly as she die.

" Your still beautiful after all these years." She stated quietly. Vincent remained quiet as he looked at he with tears in his eyes. "Cheer up Vince we'll see each other soon I promise. Watch the kids for me nii. I love you." Her eyes closed slowly as her breathing stopped. A strangled cry left his mouth as he watched her body turn into the pure life stream.

_Take me, with you_

_Take me, with you_

_Take me, with you_

_Without you, without you everything falls apart_

_Without you, its not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Without you, without you everything falls apart_

_Without you, its not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Its not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Its not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Without you, without you everything falls apart_

_Without you, its not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

Finally his time has come. 498 years after her death was his finally upon him. The monsters died quickly at his hand but left him with many fatal wound's. The world started to blacken as his breath became ragged. A voice and a face called out to him.

"Welcome home Vinnie." A soft smile still played on her face as she opened her arms to embrace him tenderly. Yuffie. Yes he was home. A large smile played on his face as he was once again reunited with his love.

AN: well that's it tell me what you think. Started to get a lil chocked up at the end. Oh well r&r to make the author happy and maybe you get a cookie to.


End file.
